The present invention relates to an image read-out apparatus and, particularly, to such an apparatus used with a color image reproducing system for photoelectrically reading out a color image recorded on a negative film, a reversal film or a color print, converting so-obtained image data to digital signals, storing image data in image data storing means such as frame memories, effecting image processing on the image data stored in the image storing means and reproducing a color image on a recording material such as a color photographic paper or a display means such as a CRT, such that the apparatus can read out a color image recorded on the negative film or the reversal film with a high S/N ratio.